God of the Sea
by Kid Klip
Summary: After the destruction of his island in the New World, and his imprisonment in the Eternal Hell of Impel Down. He thought it was over. Now, he was free. Enter, Naruto "Spiral King" Uzumaki, the newest member of the Straw Hat Pirate's.
1. Freedom

**God of the Sea**

A/N This is it, after this one. Only Human, H+V:Rebirth, and This will be the only stories I will work on. This is a Naruto and One Piece crossover. It will involve a Rinnegan Naruto. Starts of during the Impel Down, enjoy.

-God of the Sea-

"Freedom"

_He could hear it, the battles. _

_The screams of millions of men as they charged into their deaths. The Earth above him shaking at the immense power being unleashed, the sounds of footsteps and cannons. He could hear it all from this rat hole they had placed him in. It's been a year or so since that time, when he was arrested after he went ballistic in the New World. _

_A crooked group of Marines had settled on a small Island that he and his family inhabited along with many others. They welcomed them with peace and love, this proved to be a mistake however. Not a Month later, the Marines 'claimed' the small Island as part of the New World. When his people denied, they attacked. Most of them were already well trained in many aspects of combat, for the Island they lived on was no mere Island. It was surrounded by a thick forest full of powerful and large creatures._

_ The Villages had 'Clans', people who gained a special bloodline ability from a specific gene, allowing them to fight off the Monsters. But there were only so many powerful fighters. He however, was different. He belonged to two clans, the Namikaze, a strong Clan full of fighters that trained for speed and were masters of Haki, and the Uzumaki, powerful Seal Benders, with a forbidden bloodline known as the Rinnegan, eyes which he now held._

_ His father, Minato Namikaze was the leader of his clan, and using the powerful Seals from the Uzumaki, he created a special Time-Warp attack that allowed him to move in the blink of an eye, moving so fast he gained the name, Minato "Yellow Flash" Namikaze through out the New World._

_ His mother, was an Uzumaki. One had had an incredible genius with seals, going a far as sealing one of the great Nine-Beasts that lived on the Island into a blade. However, the Marines were too much, they over powered the Island Nation. His mother was taken from him, and sold into Slavery, his father, hung. _

_Not even a pirate. _

_That, was the last straw._

"Well Well Well! Look who we have hear!" an unfamiliar voice cried.

"We don't have time for this! The Pirates are running wild up there!" another shouted.

"Who cares! Were going to die anyway, and this bastard cost me my arm! Him , his bastard father and whore of a mother. I think it's about time I got my revenge."

He could feel a pulse of hatred at the mention of his mother and father, whoever the Marine was, would pay for this.

Dearly.

"Leave him alone, hes in the sixth level for a reason! Now come on!..Wait! What are you doing!" the man was cut off as the sound of a gun firing, and something tearing into flesh assaulted his ears.

"Shut up!" the other Marine snarled.

He could hear calm footsteps as they made their way to his dark cell. The sounds of keys jingling. Then, a rusty cell door being opened.

"Hehe, this is it. The great Spiral King. Your nothing more than a brat who threw a temper tantrum! But now, I can get revenge on you for what your pathetic father and whore of a mother did to my arm!"

_Seeing his father killed, and his mother being dragged away from the cell that he resided in, it changed him. _

_The hatred..the anger..the pain._

_ Then, he screamed. _

_He screamed so loudly that some had to cover their ears from the powerful wail. He could remember his eyes feelings as if thousands of needles were being stabbed into them, and his body exploded with a silver energy. It was terrible. But worth it. In his anger, he unlocked the forbidden Uzumaki blood. _

_The Rinnegan._

_ The Eyes of God._

_ There were many legends surrounding these eyes, as they were a myth to even the World Government. But to think, that on a small recently discovered Island, were the original ancestors of the man who had these Eyes._

_ One of the strongest, if not the strongest pirate to ever sail. _

_The Sage of Six Paths. Now, their power was his._

_ In his rage, he escaped and using the Uzumaki seals, unleashed the power blade with the sealed spirit within it...he then proceeded to obliterate the platoon, destroying their fleet, and fighting against an Admiral. He however, lost._

_ His rage and uncontrolled power making him easy to predict, and the toll the eyes took got the best of him._

_ The damage however was already done, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, nicknamed by those who survived the battle as the Spiral King, for the unique pattern his eyes presented, was captured and sealed into the lowest level of Impel Down. The Island was obliterated and wiped of the map, via Buster Call. The rest of the world never knew on what had transpired on the Elemental Nations, as the Island came to be called. _

Naruto felt a sharp pain in his gut, the marine slamming his fist into the already starved and weakened muscle. He then felt him tug on his shaggy and dirty hair, gripping it tightly, then proceeded to beat the blondes face to a pulp.

"Stupid! Brat!" the twisted Marine cried as he continued to beat the young teens face in. Blood dripped on the floor from his busted lips and bruised face.

The Marine grinned once it looked at the metallic plate with strange writing that was wrapped around his vision.

"Hehe! Let me take that stupid thing off your face, I want to see the look in your eyes as I slowly take your life away.!"

Naruto tensed as he said this, his restrained and cuffed arms twitching. The teen had not made a singe noise, not a scream, nothing. But this was his chance, if he removed the Seal that blocked his Rinnegan, he would be free.

The teen could feel the man grab onto the Seal tightly, then, with a powerful yank.

It fell.

The man grinned as he watched his victims head bob down, the long hair shadowing his face. What he failed to notice was the small outline of silver energy that began to flow from his body in wispy waves.

"Now then! Look at me! I want too see your eyes you filthy piece of sh-"

He never got to finish that sentence, for a powerful force slammed onto the room. So powerful that the very walls began to shake, and the other prisoners began to scream in fear, the very founding of the Earth seemed to quake from the level of power..

Slowly, the teen rose, the chains that held him rattling and shaking.

The Marine fell to his knees at the level of power being released.

It was unreal!

The man could feel pure fear...his body was numb, floored by the flattening energy as it coated the room in a silver light.

It was as if he was kneeling before a...

...a God.

"You wanted too see my eyes..." the teen whispered as the room shook even more.

The power was wrapping-twisting around his body, the very dust under him began to float in the air from the ungodly power.

With a quick snap of his neck, Naruto glared deeply into the mans eyes...no...his very soul, as if measuring his sins. The ripple like patterned eyed of the Rinnegan haunting their way into his mind. The Marine could only whimper in fear.

Naruto growled, whipping his arms violently back, breaking the large and heavy chains with brute force. He then cocked his foot back and slammed it into the now stupefied Marine, a blast of air shooting behind him, clearing a path and slamming into the gates, sending them crashing as well. He then followed, a trail of blood leaking from his mouth as he flew straight into a wall, leaving a human sized crater, and a dead Marine.

The teen stepped out of the darkness of his cell, and rolled his shoulders, his rippled eyes taking in the dark hallway before him.

Now in the light, shaggy and spiky blonde hair could be seen, two long bangs framing the sides of his face. He wore no shirt, showing a slightly defined six pack, and chiseled chest and shoulders although slightly skinny from the lack of nutrition,covering his lower body was nothing but a pair of black and white striped prisoner pants that were torn at the bottom. The blonde gave a bloodthirsty grin as he stared high above him.

He needed to release this pent up energy.

-God of the Sea-

_End of Prologue. Tell me what you think._


	2. Enter, Naruto Spiral King Uzumaki

**God of the Sea**

Here it is. Enjoy! Also if any of you have read the newest chapter of Manga, I have come to the conclusion that Tobi is actually the Sage of Sixth Paths. It's all I have, cause if he's not Madara. Then I give up.

-God of the Sea-

"Enter, Naruto "Spiral King" Uzumaki"

-LEVEL SIX, ETERNAL HELL-

A scream sounded out as Naruto stepped on the head of yet another Marine, his cold blue eyes gazing at his surroundings. The teen used the increase vision to find a form of escape and noticed something strange.

"_Someone has already been down here._" the blonde teen mused to himself.

He never actually expected the invaders of Impel Down to reach level six, but they didn't just reach it, judging by the destroyed prison cells and such. They escaped, with a small riot from what he could hear up above. The blonde gave a grin as he continued his walk through the Eternal Hell...well he would have, until.

"Hold it right there!"

Naruto glanced lazily behind him to see a dozen or so Marines pointing their weapons at him, most of them were shaking, and their eyes held a nervous veil.

"Get back in your cell prisoner!" the same Marine cried as he snarled.

Naruto blinked stupidly at them, his eyes watching the fearful Marines with clear amusement.

Then...he chuckled.

The chuckle exploded into full blown laughter. Then teen turned around and extended his hands, giving the sweating Marines a small bow.

"Alright assholes, let's dance."

The Marines gave a roar as they charged at the still grinning blonde. The teen's eyes widened a mere fraction as glared at all of the charging soldiers. His rippled eyes seeing all, through smoke and debris.

"Surround him!" the leader cried as the men made a circle around him, each pointing their weapons at the still grinning blonde.

The teen glanced at each of the nervous faces of the prisoners, each of them was sweating nervously...and he knew why. This was the Sixth Level of Impel Down, a level that no one knew existed. And here they were, against him, one of its prisoners.

"Listen, I'm seriously pissed off right about now. I'm hungry, and tired. So if you could all just please point me to the sealed weapons room so that I may get my blade an leave. It would be most appreciated." the blonde stated.

"N-No way! You will not leave here pirate!" the leader cried once more.

The blondes grin changed into a frown. In a show of speed, he was behind the stupefied leader, his voice low and quite.

"Sorry, I can't agree to that."

With that said, the blondes fist erupted in a silver light as he slammed it into the side of the Marine sending him catapulting into two others before they hit the wall, all three of them unconscious. The other Marines looked on in shock at the show of power, fear gripping their hearts tightly as they gazed into those haunting eyes. Their eyes slowly widened as a giant Nine Tailed Fox began to morph behind the blonde, its eyes a piercing crimson red, with the same ripple like pattern occurring around it.

The beast glared deeply into their souls as it growled, sending a chill up each of their spines. Then..it gave a loud roar, enough to shake the hole Impel Down. The overwhelming power knocked them all off their feet and sent them into blissful unconsciousness leaving a smirking blonde to gaze at the body's.

"_Conquerors Haki, gotta thank dad for sharing that gene with me._" the teen thought.

The blonde then turned to the stairs in front of him and sighed.

"_Now to find Kyubi, that damn fox is probably locked up and sleeping."_

With a shrug, the teen made his way up the stairs, whistling a light tune as he began to search for the familiar energy that was now as much as a part of him as the creature sealed within the blade.

-God of the Sea-

In a dark and snowy island, a group of cloaked people walked surrounding a small carriage.

"So how long till we reach the base?" a male voice asked.

"We are almost there. We just need to cross the mountain border." another replied back.

"That's a relief, I'm freezing my ass off here."

The men chuckled at their fellow comrades joke.

As they continued, one of the shorter members suddenly stopped. Leaving the other cloaked people to stare at their frozen companion. Little did they know, that under the hood. A pair of green eyes widened as they sensed a familiar energy, a smile gracing the hidden face as the figure.

"Hey, you aright?" another of the cloaked men spoke.

The still figure gave a nod.

"Alright, then let's keep going. Were almost there."

With another nod, they moved once more. The shorter figure closed their eyes, the smile never leaving their face.

"_Thank the Lord...your okay._"

-God of the Sea-

Naruto blinked as he gazed at the heavy iron door in front of him labeled 'restricted'. From underneath him, a Marine groaned in pain as they flipped over holding their side and cringing feeling the broken bones. The teen gazed at the still conscience Marine with an uninterested expression.

"Oh, your still awake huh?"

Crouching down so he was looking the downed man in the eye, he grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him up. Their faces inches apart.

"I guess it's a better time to use this than ever."

He suddenly moved his hand to the injured mans neck, and squeezed tightly, receiving a pain filled grunt from the Marine.

"Now then, what can you tell me about getting out of this place?" the blonde asked.

The Marine snarled and with a stutter of pain, answered.

"T-There's n-no way I-I'm telling you s-shit!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and tightened his hold on the mans neck, making his eyes widen, which proved to be a mistake. As soon as his eye spend wide, they made direct contact with the blondes deformed ones.

"Let's take a trip in your head." he whispered.

Just like that, the Marine watched as his vision darkened, then the very same pair of eyes that had been glaring deeply into his soul opened before him in the darkness, and they began to spin around him faster and faster.

Then, it was over.

He was dropped, the world fading away into darkness leaving the blonde to watch his prone form twitch on the ground.

"Such a weak mind..at least I got what I wanted." the blonde whispered.

Turning his attention to the door, he blinked...then slammed his foot on the iron gate, and watched as it exploded into the room. The hinges broken and dust flying back. Stepping inside, he scouted the room searching for the curse, now a blessing, that his family was placed with.

The cursed blade of the Elemental Nations, Kyubi.

You see, there is a legend out on the sea.

That before the Great Pirate Era. There was a beast that roamed the waters, the Juubi. The Sage of Six Paths defeated the beast, and then split its energy up into nine different pieces, before sealing it's body in the Grand Line.

The nine pieces formed into the Tailed Beasts.

Kyubi just happened to be on his Island, the Fire Island. The Elemental Nations was an archipelago of Islands connected by small land paths. The Kyubi, was the final and strongest of the Nine. He was later sealed by the Uzumaki into a blade and guarded.

Whoever would be chosen to wield the cursed sword, would have to be of a strong will because their body would be used as the container for the malevolent energy and they would forever be bonded to it. These people gained the name Jinchuuriki, or 'Power of a Human Sacrifice', and a seal would form on their body to represent their bond with the Beast and Blade.

He was the most current Jinchuuriki.

Naruto scouted the room, seeing all sorts of things. Clothing, swords, spears, shields, guns, cannons, riches. He made a mental note to check out the clothing section for his previous garments.

Suddenly, there was a red pulse from the farthest corner of the room. The blonde gave a grin and walked through the crowed room until he faced a blade that was surprisingly, chained up. It was a long sword, with a red handle and a guard in the shape of a nine pointed star. The blade itself was sleek, and had 'Kyubi no Kitsune' craved into it in their ancient form of text. From the end of the blade, was a small chain with a single piece of white paper that read seal on it.

"_I guess Kyubi didn't take well to being touched._" the teen thought as he skimmed over the many chains and locks that restrained the sword.

Reaching out, he grabbed the handle tightly.

The effect was immediate.

The sword began to raddled and shake, as a red hue began to sprout from around it. The red hue began to flick and move, almost as if it was alive, taking the shape of flames. With a powerful tug, Naruto removed the blade from its chains as an explosion of red occurred, the locks that held in it place breaking from the force of the energy.

The red glow spread quickly through the room, illuminating it in a powerful red glow. Within his mind, the blonde heard a load roar of power.

"**Hooolllyy shiiitttt!" **a dark voice cried from within his mind "**What the hell took you so long you brat!**"

Naruto felt his eyebrow twitch as he watched the energy morph and turn into a small red cocoon like ball of energy. A furry reddish-orange pay exploded, followed by another, and then hind legs, then a long slender and furry red tail. Then, in a bright light, a small furry fox stood floating in the air, it's crimson slitted eyes opening slightly as they gazed at the annoyed blonde before him. The fox proceeded to float over the blonde before landing on his head...then slapped it with his paw.

"**What the hell took you so long brat! I was trapped here for a hole year!**"

"Oi! Don't forget I was stuck in here too stupid fox! How the hell are you even awake right now, I would figure you still sleeping after that last drain we had."

The Kyubi gave a snort and chose to watch its tail curl around him as he got comfortable atop the blondes head.

"**I was rudely woken up after those idiots removed the seal from your eyes, and you exploded with power. I swear, anyone who recognize that energy could have felt it." **

"So do you think mom felt it too then!" the blonde asked excitedly, forgetting his annoyance with the blonde.

The Kyubi closed its crimson eyes and spoke "**It could be possible, knowing her. She might be free already, she didn't become my last wielder for nothing you know.**"

With a sigh of relief, the teen griped the blade tightly and turned towards the door, leaving the room after finding nothing that could be of use to him, not even his old clothing.

"Our main priority right now, is to get the hell out of here. There was a break out prior to this, and it's still going on. Let's make use of this time and get the hell out of here. I'm going to use it to blast a hole through this damn place so we can escape."

"**You do that. I'm just going to relax right here.**"

With a roll of his eyes...if he could even do that with the Rinnegan active, Naruto took a deep breath and aimed his hand upwards. A silver energy began to rise around him, illuminating the hallway and raising any debris around him once more.

Then, he spoke two words that would become feared and legendary all over. The fox above his head gave a huge grin at the familiarity of the attack, and it's power.

"Shinra...Tensei!"

-God of the Sea-

Jinbei watched as the school of sharks he called floated towards him with Luffy and the others on their heads. A feeling of satisfaction coursing through him as he looked upon the slowly distancing dock of the Impel Down, and the closeness of the Gates of Justice.

They were almost free.

The Fishman Legend smiled as he watched the Sharks juggle and bounce them closer to the Navy Ship he had confiscated.

"This is awesome!" Luffy cried as he sailed through the air.

Ivankov grinning in pleasure as everyone else screamed and held on tightly to his large purple Afro. The group gave one last scream as they landed on the deck of the ship, smoke and rubble flying around them. The Marines watched in uncontrolled anger as some of their most dangerous convicts slowly but surely continued their escape, no more furious than the warden himself.

"Yatta! We did it! We made it to the warship!" cried Luffy as he and Buggy hooked arms and danced happily.

"Thank you! I never dreamed I would make it out of Impel Down!"

Their celebration was interrupted by Jinbei suddenly taking the wheel, his serious expression never leaving his face.

"We don't have time to celebrate! We need to get out of here now!"

The group nodded, as Luffy turned to the large gates, a determined expression on his face. Iva turned to the man in his arms and grimaced, before laying him down gently on the ground.

"We have to get rid of Inazumas poisoning! Get all the medicine you can find on board now! Hurry!" the pirates scattered quickly in search of what was asked for.

From the back of the deck, more of the prisoners watched as the parted ways with the hell before them.

"I'm never going back here again!"

"I'm with you man!"

"Were finally free!" they all cried in pure happiness.

Buggy, who was hanging from the ropes above grinned down at them and spoke.

"Who do you have to thank for that!" he asked them.

"Captain Buggy!" The clown gave a loud laugh as he tilted his head back.

From the broken gates, Magellan watched them go with a frown on his face.

"Dammit! I never actually thought they would get this far. Marines, send one of your ships back here. I'll come with you and take them down myself!" he stated through the Den-Den Mushi.

"Understood!"

"It looks like they haven't noticed that their trapped yet, good that sh-"

He was suddenly silenced as the ground underneath him began to shake.

"W-What the hell!" he cried to himself.

The waters around them began to shake as well from the force of the tremor, the pirates on board watching in fear as Impel Down shook uncontrollably. Luffy glared at the stone prison, expecting the Warden to pull off another trick while Buggy freaked out from the amount of power he could feel.

Jinbei and Ivan however watched patiently, ready for whatever trick the Marines would pull. Then, out of nowhere, one of the towers suddenly exploded in a giant show of debris and smoke. Screams from some of the falling Marines could be over heard from the breaking rubble. From the smoke, a giant red and bubbly clawed hand erupted, the size of Magellans very own. Followed by the screams of a single person that sounded much like...like...

"WHOOOOHOOO!"

All of the people present gaped as they watched a blonde figure soar through the sky, a long and deadly looking blade extended forward glowing a crimson red color. From the blade, the long bubbly claw was formed.

"Naruto!" Jinbei cried as he recognized his fellow prisoner.

"Naruto!" some of the confused others cried.

"Uzumaki!" Magellan stated with a snarl.

"**You stupid brat! This is not what I had in mind!**" cried Kyubi as he gripped tightly to the blonde hair.

"T-That's the Spiral King!" a random Marine cried in fear.

The others seemed to notice and began to panic.

"He's going to devour our souls!" one screamed.

"Fuck this!" cried another as they dived into the Sea King infested waters, thinking that a death against the Sea Kings themselves was better than facing off against the blonde.

From the air, using his Rinnegans enhanced vision, the teen could spot the blue Fishman and with a wide grin, he swung his blade in a downwards arc, the long red hand of energy shot out and extended until it reached the confiscated warship, then grabbed tightly on to its side, the fiery energy burning the wood slowly.

The teen then felt himself being tugged towards the ship at great speeds as the energy claw slowly shortened, pulling him closer and closer to freedom. Those that were observing, were gawking in awe.

Luffy however was not.

"That was so badass!" he cried excitedly with a grin "He will join my crew after we save Ace!"

The others sweat dropped at the Straw Hats attitude. The blonde landed on the ship with a great force, creating a small carter on the ships deck. The energy claw retracting back into the blade as it stopped glowing the fierce red color.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the blonde cried.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And I'll be your waiter in hell for tonight!" he stated with a huge grin as the fog before them cleared up.

"Rear-Admiral!" a Marine spoke "We have fixed the cannons that Jinbei has disabled."

"Very well! All ships! Open fire!" the Rear-Admiral cried.

From within the fog, a fleet of ships was shown with their cannons pointed directly at them. Crocodile snarled as the loud sounds of the cannons breached his hearing, the other pirates began to freak out as the Marines fired on them, the cannonballs hitting their sails and the deck causing debris and dust to scatter everywhere.

Naruto however, continued to grin.

"Adjust fire!" the Rear-Admiral stated loudly as the cannons lowered for more efficiency and aim.

Jinbei was ready though as he took hold of the wheel and evaded the cannon fire with great skill.

"Everyone Vice-Admiral and above has already been called to Marineford, but a warship is a warship. They're still though, no matter who's on board!" he cried. He quickly made a sharp turn as the others held on tightly, the fleet following after them.

"Don't you fools see! It's useless, the Gates of Justice will never open to Pirate Scum like you!" the Rear-Admiral cried, his troops agreeing as they cried out in rage.

Naruto suddenly frowned "_Shit! I forgot about the gates! I don't have enough power for a Shinra Tensei of that caliber to knock down the gates right now!_" he thought in desperation.

"Dammit! We've made it so far to hit a dead end!" cried Luffy.

Buggy growled as he re-constructed his body and grabbed tightly to Jinbeis shirt.

"What the hell are we going to do no you stupid shark!" the clown cried.

"We will break through!" Jinbei responded.

"That's impossible! How can you be so calm in a situation like this!"

Silence.

"Say something!" the cannons continued to fire, raising the waters up around and fogging up their vision from the smoke.

"Dammit!" cried Crocodile as he grabbed on tightly to the rail.

"Jinbei!"the blonde cried.

The Fishman however did not answer.

Another cannon ball hit the ship, causing it to shake wildly and Buggy to fall into pieces as he landed near the Sand Man himself.

"Are you just going to sit here and take their attacks? This is a warship too you fools! Shoot back!" he ordered the group of escaped inmates behind him.

"Protect the ship!" the Straw Hat Captain cried.

Naruto snarled as he swung Kyubi, a large arc of red energy flying towards one of the warships before cleaving it clean in half, causing the ship to explode.

"Demon-Fox King: Wave Arc!" he cried.

The others began to fire back at the fleet, while the blonde let loose more and more Wave Arcs, hitting ship after ship, sometimes cutting them clean in half, other times just knocking them off place..

"Warden Magellan! Hurry on aboard!" a Marine cried as they opened the ship up on the dock.

The giant bat like man took a single step...then stopped.

"No, wait!" he stated a she turned his eyes to the Gate...only to see it begin to open.

"What the hell! Impossible! Why are the Gates opening!" he stated.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to open the gates...Warden Magellan?" The Warden gave a stern look and nodded.

"Yes. Have my orders ever been wrong?" he questioned.

"N-No, it's not that I doubt you sir.." the Marine stuttered.

"Good! As soon as they have passed the Gates, you are to shut it immediately. Understood!"

"Y-Yes sir."

Back on the ship, the inmates and pirates all watched with renewed hope as the gates slowly opened.

"Keep fighting!" the rubber man stated "Were almost free!"

The pirates gave a roar of approval as they continued to load the cannons.

"Screw this!" the blonde spoke as he stabbed Kyubi on the deck and extended both of his palms.

"Whats he doing!" the Rear-Admiral stated.

The answer? Two simple words.

"Shinra Tensei!"

Just like that, the invisible wave of gravity shot forward creating a huge indent in the sea, the waters raising up high obscuring the ship from sight.

"Holy shit!" Buggy cried in awe.

The others also watched in awe, or excitement as an invisible wave shot out and caused a huge wave to form in front of them.

"That's awesome! He is defiantly joining my crew!" the Star Hat Captain cried.

"Dammit! Don't let them get away! It would be a disgrace!"

"What is Warden Magellan thinking!"

The Marines cried out as they continued to fire, although with the giant wave in front of them it was hard too see just where they were firing. In the control room, the door was slammed open with Magellan himself panting as he glared at all of the members and...himself?

"How is this possible!" he asked as he gazed at his copy cat.

On the ship, Naruto plopped down from exhaustion, the lack of food and energy as well as that huge Shinra Tensei he used to bust out through all six levels was really taking a toll on him. Kyubi tapped the top of his head and sighed.

"**You need more training, although, after only unlocking the Rinnegan one time in that last battle at the Elemental Nations. You are pretty good.**" the fox spoke, freaking out some of the pirates around him.

The blonde gave a nod and turned his attention back to Jinbei and the black haired boy called Luffy, who was to sum it up..shocked.

"Is that really true?" he asked.

Jinbei once again, did not reply.

"Bon-chan..." the Straw Hat whispered.

"You!" the real Magellan cried as he glared at the smirking other.

"That's right!" a familiar voice stated as the copy touched the side of his face, and with a small pop.

The face of a grinning Bon Clay was shown.

"It's me! Hahaha! Tricked you again!" he stated with a loud laugh.

The warden growled loudly as he snarled at the posing man.

"Warden! The fleet has reported that they predict Jinbeis warship is already crossing the gates, and there is a huge wave blocking their path!" Magella snarled.

"Uzumaki!" he stated with a growl.

"It doesn't matter, they can't escape with that many warships on their tail."

Bon Clay suddenly stopped spinning and morphed back into Magellan.

"In that case! Close the Gates! Press the button!"

The confused Marine did as told and reached over to press the button.

"Wait! Don;t press it!" the real Magellan cried.

"Oh, y-yes sir!"

"No! Press it!"

"Don't press it!"

"Press it!"

"Don't press it"

"Press it!" the Marine looked back and forth from the two Wardens, until Magellan made a small mistake.

"Hurry up and press it!" the Marine did as was told, leaving all the others stupefied.

Bon Clay acted quickly as he raised his leg and slammed it into the control center, effectively stopping the gate from being able to open once they made it through.

"I win!"he cried as he did another swan like pose.

"Y-You little!.." the real Warden snarled.

From outside, the ship was slowly making its way through the gates, when they suddenly began to close.

"The gates! Their closing! If we can get through, the Marines will be trapped on the other side."

From above, Luffy continued to question Jinbei with the others listening in.

"What are you talking about! You mean to tell me Bon-chan stayed behind in Impel Down so we can escape!" the black haired teen asked.

Jinbei did not answer.

"Even after we made it so far, after were almost free! The only reason we managed to meet Iva-chan and the others, and escape from there is because Bon-chan was with us! And you're telling me we should just leave without him!" he stated angrily, although with more sadness than anger.

"There's no time to waste." Jinbei responded.

"We can't just leave him!" Luffy cried.

The ten was suddenly hefted up by his shirt and tossed to the ground by an irritated Jinbei.

"We have already abandoned countless others along the way! Do you intend to return back there and fight Magellan again!" he asked angrily "If we do! There will be even more sacrifices! And more time wasted!"

Luffy growled, but did not respond.

"He's right, if you go back now. You would be disgracing your friends sacrifice."

All eyes turned to the standing blonde, the long blade slung over his shoulder, and the red fox sitting upon his head staring deeply into all of them.

"**Naruto is right, the best we can do is honor him.**"

"Holy crap a talking fox!" most of the pirates stated, laving a sweat dropping animal to mumble under his breath about stupid humans and their stupid brains.

Jinbei extended his hand, revealing a small Den-Den Mushi in them.

"It's still connected." the blue man stated "The baby snail has a small range, as soon as the gates shut. We will lose connection."

Luffy gave a small nod, and spoke.

"Bon-chan!"

From the other line, Bon Clay stopped his taunting of Magellan and his troops, and stared in shock at the Den-Den Mushi he had with him.

"Straw-chan?" he asked.

"Hey! Can you hear me Bon-chan! Why are you doing this again? Just like you did last time!" Luffy stated from the other line.

"_Shit! Jinbei was supposed tell them after they lost contact!_" Bon Cay thought to himself.

The other Marines were slightly shocked as well..a noble act...from a a pirate?

"Answer me Bon-chan!"

From abroad the ship, everyone had mixed reactions.

"Bon-boy.." whispered Iva.

"Mister Two! I'm sorry for everything!" Buggy cried.

"Mister Two!" Galdino cried in despair.

Naruto bowed his head in respect, but said nothing.

Jinbei remained silent.

While Crocodile just continued to smoke his cigar.

Slowly, the gates closed.

"Bon-chan! The gates are closing!" Luffy cried, tears pooling from his eyes.

From the other line Bon Clay tilted his head up and shut his eyes, tears pooling from his as well.

"Were going..Thank you!" Luffy cried out loudly.

The connection began to get fuzzy, and just as the gates were about to close.

"Straw-chan!...You have to save your brother! No matter what! I'm sure you can...save your brother!" Bon Clay cried from the other line through the static.

Luffy gave one final scream "BON-CHAN!"

Then, the gates shut, the connection was lost, they had escaped..and Bon Clay was left alone.

"_Words are not needed...for an Okamas parting.._" the strange man thought to himself.

Before him, Magellan raised his fist and growled.

"Any last words?" he asked.

Bon Clay gave a wild grin as he posed.

"Satisfaction."

-God of the Sea-

There it is, the REAL intro chapter I guess. I anyone of you are wondering how Kyubi formed, he formed himself out of his energy, so that he could bee seen and heard. Anyway, review tell me what you think. Ja ne!


	3. Straw Hat and The Spiral King Arrive

**God of the Sea**

Here it is. Enjoy! Also, some of you might be wondering why Naruto isn't using allot of the Rinnegans more powerful attacks. Remember, he has not properly trained in them yet, he only used it in one battle, the one before he got arrested and his Island Destroyed.

-God of the Sea-

"The Straw Hat and The Spiral King Arrive!"

_After Escaping Impel Down with a small army of Notorious Pirates, Luffy has acquired the help of a secret Prisoner known to the Marines as the Spiral King. After Bon Clays sacrifice, the group embarks on the stolen Warship towards Marine HQ, but the battle has already begun. With the Whitebeard Pirates declaring War, and the fight being shown all through out the world V.I.A Den Den Mushi. The War of the Best is truly just beginning. _

Naruto sighed as he felt the Warship being tossed around the sea by the strong tremors that shook the once calm area. The others seemed to notice as well, some chose to hang on to the boat, a sort of seas sickness taking over from all the rocking the large boat was doing.

"**The ship is quickly gaining speed.**" Kyubi spoke from atop the blondes head.

"Yea." the blonde replied.

His blue eyes never leaving the panicking Straw Hat.

"_Where have I seen you before Luffy. You look too familiar..._"

A quick flash of a man with strange tribal tattoos running across his face and a wicked grin threatening to rip the tan fleshed in half. The teen blinked and shook his head.

"_Nah, there's no way._" he stated mentally.

The group suddenly felt a large looming shadow begin to rise above the ship, one of Buggys men turned around and felt his heart stop at the sight.

"H-Hey! Look at that!" one of the pirates cried.

The Clown Pirates jaw dropped as he spotted the giant Tsunami that was quickly approaching them from behind.

"T-T-Tsunami!" he cried hysterically.

"It's huge! It's going to swallow us alive!" another pirate called.

Jinbei stared impassively at the giant wave, his thoughts on another subject matter.

_"Considering the rapid ebb earlier, and the Tsunami now..this could only mean one thing.._"

"H-Hey, Jinbei...if this continues.." the Straw Hat spoke, his eyes glued to the giant wave, before they quickly narrowed in anger.

"There's no way I'm going to let myself be killed by some Tsunami out here! I've gotta save Ace!" he cried with pure determination in his eyes.

The winds began to pick up, pushing against the Sails wildly, and the sea began to crash on the sides of the great ship.

"Pull in the Sails!" The Fishman stated as he gripped the steering wheel tightly.

He turned his attention to the young Captain before him and spoke.

"Luffy, were going to ride the wave!" The teen gave a nod and steeled himself.

"Naruto!"

Said blonde gave a nod and gave a mighty leap, before landing before the Fishman. The Fox spirit above his head growling at the water that dared to touch his beautiful fur.

"I need you to pull off another one of those Red Arm things and steady the ship while it rides the wave. Think you can do it!"

The blonde gave a thumbs up and gripped the blade in his hands. He gave a might swing and channeled the red energy, from the blade a giant bubbly red hand, larger than the last extended outwards. The whiskered teen gave a grunt as he maneuvered it to the front of the ship, before he motioned for the limb to grip the deck tightly, causing some of the front to be crushed in the powerful grip. The ship began to stabilize as the clawed ghost like hand held it in place.

Buggy, who had quickly moved out of the way as soon as he saw the large red appendage head towards his spot glared at the blonde teen and the large Fishman.

"You two are crazy! We should be trying to avoid the damn wave! Not ride it!"

The Pirate clown rushed to the wheel and began to forcefully turn it.

"Dammit! Stop screwing around, I can't do this forever!" Naruto shouted.

From atop the deck Crocodile snarled at the clown pirate and his associates.

"How long have you fools been pirates?" the sand man questioned, catching the attention of all the other panicking pirates.

"Are you complete amateurs! If we recklessly change course now, weal will capsize immediately! There's only one way out of this." the former Warlord stated.

"He's right." Jinbei stated. His large hand pushing Buggy out of the way.

"Naruto! Keep it steady! Everyone else! Hold on tight or you will be swallowed alive by the wave!"

Everyone began to rush, grabbing onto whatever they could.

"Kyubi!"

"**Right!**"

The small fox spirit jumped off the blondes head and began to grow, until it was the size of a full grown Tiger. From the back, it's single tail split into three. One tail wrapping around the blondes waist tightly, and the other two wrapping around anything they could find.

The boat began to slowly rise as it began to be swooped up by the giant wave.

"HOLYYY SHIIITTT!" Was the cry of mostly everyone was they were lifted up high into the wild tides of the wave.

The front of the ship that was being held in a stable position by the blondes attack was tilted straight down, allowing most everyone to see their doom. Water splashed all over then as they struggled and held on tightly, while the powerful winds pressed against their tired body's.

"NOW NARUTO!" The Fishman cried. With a great roar, the blonde gripped his blade and used all his strength to pull the front of the ship back.

"HOLD ONE EVERYONE!" he cried.

In a show of strength, the ship went sailing into the air at a great speed, pushing past the tip of the wave and exploding over the top doing a complete back flip before it landed safely on the top.

Then suddenly. A great blast of cold wind...and the giant wave froze.

The blonde let out a tired sigh and retracted the red limb back into his blade, Kyubi letting go of him and growing into his smaller size before plopping down.

"W-What...W-What just happened!" most everyone cried.

As they stared at the ice that had frozen the ship and the sea below.

Jinbei narrowed his eyes at the familiarity of the ice.

"_So...that Tsunami really was Whitebeards deceleration of war, and Aokiji must have frozen it._"

From below, Crocodile stepped of the frozen ship and looked over the edge of the large Wave, his uncaring eyes staring at the war torn Marine HQ.

"There's your answer." he stated loudly so everyone could hear.

Jinbei and Ivankov rushed over to him and looked below, there eyes widening at the familiar ships and the presence of a single man.

"The battle has already begun!" Ivankov stated as he took in the sight.

"Listen up you guys!" All eyes turned to a scowling Luffy. "I got an idea on how to get out of this! Now that we have made it this far! We need to hurry! We have less than three hours until the execute Ace! We just have to slide the ship down the ice." he stated.

Buggy growled and yelled at the reckless teen.

"Are you crazy, you want us to slide the ship down the Ice Wave!"

"That's our only chance, but first we need to break the ship out of the ice." the stated.

"**These people are insane..**" the fox grumbled as it hopped back into its rightful place upon the blondes head.

Naruto gave a big grin and hefted his blade across his shoulder.

" I like it." he stated.

"**Of course you would..**"

"Are you and idiot!" Galdino cried "This is a warship! It's not going to move that easy!"

"That's right you idiot!" agreed the clown pirate.

"Who cares! I know that if we work together we can do this!" the Straw Hat stated.

Naruto gave an even bigger grin and stepped forward.

"I like your determination, I'm in!" he stated.

Buggy and Galdino gaped openly at the blonde.

"_Why are the extremely powerful ones always the dumb asses!_" the clown thought silently.

"But either way...I'm starting to feel like we can actually do this!" he stated aloud.

Galdino gaped at him too, while his follower's began to chant and praise his name, star twinkling in their eyes.

The sudden moment was interrupted by the Den Den Mushi on the large warship going off, a new voice speaking.

"Calling all ships and troops. Our target is site TOTTZ, change formation and initiate operation three."

"**It's a broadcast of the Navy plans.**"the fox spirit above the blondes head stated, once again freaking some of the pirates out.

"Make haste with the operations. Once they are complete, we will push the execution of Ace forward, and end this war."

The transmission was then cut off, leaving a shocked group of pirates.

"Shit! Let's hurry!" the Straw Hat stated as he rushed off the deck.

"There is no more time to argue! We must do this!" Ivan stated as he followed after him, Jinbei, Crocodile, Buggy and Naruto closely behind.

The group gave a mighty leap and each powered up their own attacks. The force of all the attacks sent a tremor through out the giant wave, as cracks began to appear all around them.

"**Wrong side you idiots!**" the Demon Fox stated as the ship and everyone on it plummeted from high in the air heading straight for the ground. The group gave out a cry as they free fell towards the frozen war torn HQ.

"KYUBI!"

"**WHAT!**"

"I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU BEFORE WE DIE...I USED YOUR SEALED STATE TO UNCLOG MY TOILET!"

"**YOU DID WHAT!**"

The fox proceeded to claw the top of the blondes head as they fell to the ground. From below, everyone stared in shock at the free falling war ship and the screaming men that followed after it. None more so than Ace, who could make out Luffys voice in the chaos.

"_N-No way.._" the Flame user thought to himself.

"_That idiot!_"

Sengoku and Garp watched with unreadable expression's as the giant ship raced towards the ground. The ship then crashed in the only open part of the ice, sending a huge splash through the surrounding area and making most of the surrounding marines hit the deck. For the audiences watching through the live broad cast, this was truly a spectacle. From the water, the pirates exploded out.

"I-It's water!" one of them cried.

"Were saved!"

The pirates began to swim towards the destroyed ship, and climbed abroad.

"Come on! Climb up higher, this is nothing compared to the water torture in Hell!"

From below the sea, Luffy, Buggy, Crocodile and Galdino sunk to the bottom of the sea. Jinbei rushing under water to save them. Once he had them all, he swam upwards and exploded out of the water landing on the safest part of the warship.

"Damn Devil Fruit users.." the Fishman mumbled.

"Wait...wheres Naruto?" he mused looking around for the powerful blonde.

Suddenly the Ice began to shake...then it exploded. Giant shards of Ice flew through the air as a single figure soared through the air.

"Shinra Tensei!" the blonde cried.

Rippled eyes glared at every single Marine in sight, and reflected power beyond measure. The Audience who watched through the Den Den Mushi were shocked at this seemingly new arrival. Whitebeard himself gazed at the teen that was somehow still floating in the air.

"_Blonde hair, whisker marks...his eyes seemed to have changed however. Who would have thought we would meet again in this kind of situation eh Naruto...your father would be proud._"

The Strongest Man in the World gave a light chuckle. Confusing almost everyone around him.

From atop the look out point, Akainu narrowed his eyes.

"_So...you escaped Impel Down eh Uzumaki. I'll just have to end this here myself...however._"

The Admiral pulled out his Den Den Mushi and spoke through it.

"Your services are needed here...the one you have been searching for has escaped. Just as I promised, he is yours for the taking."

There was a no reply, making Admiral give a rare smirk. The rest of the Pirates and Marines were shocked at the never before seen pirate..or marine.

"Who the hell is that!"

"Is he on our side!"

"THAT'S THE SPIRAL KING!" One of the Marines cried.

A large group of the Marines froze in fear. Some of the older generation told stories of the Spiral King, the man who stood against a Fleet of Marines and an Admiral...and lived. Now he was here. Some of the older pirates gave a cheer as they realized just how the teen was, and how they had another powerful ally on their side.

"Old man...who is that kid?" Marco asked as he landed beside the grinning Pirate.

"You don't remember him Marco? That's Minatos boy. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Last I heard after the Nations were wiped out, he was sealed away in Impel Down. Looks like he's free now."

Marco gaped at the teen, and then gave a smile.

"Things just got a hell of allot more interesting huh?"

"Yes they have."

Naruto however was unaware of the attention he was drawing...he was more worried about the bubbling mas of energy that was slowly forming underneath him.

"Shit! I shouldn't have told him that.." the blonde stated.

In the blink of the eye, a large clawed hand exploded out of the water and grabbed the blonde tightly, almost crushing him in the powerful grip. From the ice, a giant fox like head with long rabbit like ears the size of a ship deck exploded outwards, a snarl on its demonic face.

"**You used my sword! To unclog your toilet!**"

Kyubi gave a roar, causing the ground to shake and some of the weaker Marines and Pirates to fall on their behinds.

"I-I'm sorry!" the teen whimpered.

Giving another roar this one awaking the passed out Luffy. He tossed the blonde with great strength unknowing towards the ship Whitebeard stood upon, the screaming teen flying by the amused old man as he crashed onto the deck of the ship causing many to wince. The Fox spirit shrunk in size and seemed to float towards the spot the blonde landed in an almost smoke like trail before forming into the smaller version of the fox and landing on his head.

"**That outta teach you!**"

Mostly everyone sweat dropped at the scene.

In the chaos Luffy awoke and using the blondes unwilling distraction, was now facing the gallows in which Ace was being held, and with a mighty breath he cried out with all his might, a grin on his face at seeing his brother.

"ACE!"

The pyro user stared in shock at the teen who was crying out his name with all the breath he could muster. His cries caught the attention of nearly everyone, many eyes widening on seeing Luffy alive and free.

"LUFFY!" Ace cried in return.

"Ace! I finally found you!" the Captain whispered giving a large grin.

From behind him, Jinbei, Crocodile, Buggy, Galdino, Ivankov and all the others glared down at the Marines who watched on in shock.

"N-No way! Crocodile!" a random Marine stuttered.

"Who the hell is that guy with the huge face!"

Ivan gave a chuckle as he gazed at his surroundings.

"As expected from the World Government. Not to be underestimated."

"Get ready world, here I am!" the clown pirate stated.

Crocodile just glared coldly at the everything, and Jinbei seemed calm and collect, ready for anything.

"Ace! I'm here to save you!" Luffy cried once more. "Were all here to save you!" he cried, the Pirates behind him giving a roar of approval.

Sengoku shook with rage, it was bad enough that the Spiral King had escaped, but Straw Hat was here too, and he brought powerful alleys.

"Garp! It's your damn family again!"

"Luffy!" the old Hero cried as he gripped his head in frustration.

The Admiral gave a growl and spoke through the Den Den Mushi once more, he needed to warn the troops about Uzumaki.

"All Marines, be careful with the blonde. He is a notorious Criminal from Impel Down known as Naruto 'Spiral King' Uzumaki, son of Minato 'Yellow Flash' Namikaze, he is wanted for the destruction of a Fleet of Ships and confronting an Admiral, among other crimes. Seize him at once!"

By now, Naruto had already regained conscience as he stepped next to Whitebeard himself, shocking most of the Pirates and Marines as he stood next to the Strongest Man in the World without fear.

The blonde gave a grin as he gripped the blade in his hands tightly, his ringed eyes gazing at the grinning Pirate Lord.

"Long time no see old man!" he happily chirped.

Everyone was floored by the utter act of disregard for what they saw as his life for calling Whitebeard such a disrespectful title.

"He is so dead!" Buggy cried as Galdino agreed with him.

To their surprise...the powerful Pirate gave out a hearty laugh.

"Look at you Brat, think your tough just cause you spent the last year in Impel Down. If your father was here, we would both teach you a lesson."

Naruto gave another laugh.

"Yea Yea, we have more important things to deal with now."

From beside Whitebeard Marco gave a wicked grin.

"Well look what the fox dragged in...errr threw in. Naruto, it's good to see you!"

"Marco!" the blonde stated with a grin.

"Old man! Marco! You know this kid!" a random Whitebeard pirate asked.

The Strongest Man in the World gave a mighty laugh.

"Of course, his father and I were good friends. He was the one who gave me some of the scars I have. Minato Namikaze, The Fastest man in the World."

Most of the pirates were shocked, for someone to be strong enough to actually scar Whitebeard was amazing, for this kid to be their son.

It was unbelievable.

From above, Kizaru and Aokiji stared at the newly arrived group with interest.

"That's one hell of a crew he brought with him." Aokiji stated.

"Indeed, didn't expect to see him again so soon, and a bonus. Minatos son is here. I can finally text myself out on the blood of the only man to ever beat the speed of light."

Kuma just looked on impassively.

From below, Mihawk gazed at the two teens win interest as well "Straw Hat..and the Spiral King. How very interesting."

"STRAW HAT!" The Shadow Stealer cried in anger.

"Ohhh Luffy-kun! I'm so glad your safe!" the Snake Mistress swooned as she gazed at the determined face of the Straw Hat Captain.

"Hehe, now we have all the Warlords here, new and old. Along with two new players, the trouble making Rookie and the Spiral King." Doflamingo gave a wicked laugh as he stared down at the battle field.

"Smoker-san!" Tashigi cried as she deflected another Pirate blade.

"I know!" the Commodore grunted as he moved forward.

"Your mine!" a Pirate cried as he took a swing at the Smoke Man, only for his blade to go through him and a fist hitting hard in the gut, knocking him away.

"Straw Hat and Crocodile..but why are they working together?"

The War of the Best. Has just begun.

-End-

Sorry it's so short, I had to get this out of the way so the next chapter could have all the action. Thank you and please Review, FOR HYPNO-TOAD COMMANDS IT!

NEXT CHAPTER-

"The War Kicks off, and the God of the Sea arrives."


End file.
